


Blush

by m3aculpa



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Gen, Kink, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has pictured Martin naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blush  
>  **Fandom:** Cabin Pressure  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Douglas Richardson, Martin Crieff, Douglas Richardson/Martin Crieff  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual content  
>  **Word count:** 360 words  
>  **Prompt:** Written for the 2011 Halloween Mini Round at [](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _flicker_ and the kinks _physical responses_ (face or ears burning; little hairs lifting on the scalp or neck; gut tightening; pulse quickening or missing a beat; lashes fluttering or lids growing heavy; mouth coming open; dick or pussy throbbing) and _coming without being touched_.  
>  **Summary** : Douglas has pictured Martin naked.  
>  **a/n:** This fic also contains masturbation and fantasy voyeurism. Originally posted [here](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/710922.html).  
> 

  


  
**Blush**   


  


Douglas has pictured Martin Crieff naked. More than once, in fact. He knows that fantasy-Martin might not have anything in common with the real captain Crieff and to be honest it’s a bit of a relief that fantasy-Martin never speaks. He imagines Martin entirely too skinny, imagines grumbling at how those ribs stand out – wanting to fatten him up. Imagines Martin with knobby knees and pale skin doused with freckles here and there. His chest-hair would be sparse, as would the curls surrounding his groin be.

Martin’s sitting on Douglas’s bed. Alone, leaning against the pillows with no covers to hide under. His eyes are flickering around the room, looking for somewhere to hide maybe, when Douglas asks him to touch himself. An embarrassed flush’s rising and turning his face red. The tips of his ears are bright-red and he flushes all the way down to his groin. Douglas’s mouth is dry, in real life, as well as in the fantasy.

Slowly Martin raises his hand and wraps it around his cock. Douglas imagines it as just another cock; not particularly long, rather wide. Watching those pale, long fingers wrap around it and give an experimental tug makes him moan, unashamedly. The thumb rubs over the tip and the full mouth falls open in a pant. Douglas watches the flush deepening, watches the narrow hips jerk into the movements of that hand, can’t stop watching the hand moving and teasing the flesh. Martin’s forgotten about him. His eyes are glazed as he touches himself. The other hand teases his pink nipples into hardness.

Douglas appreciates beautiful things. Martin coming undone is beautiful.

Martin’s hand speeds up. That sensual mouth falls open in a wide ‘o’ and his eyelashes are fluttering as he fights to keep his eyes open. Eventually he fails and the eyes flutter close. His brow’s slightly knitted. With a small gasp he’s spilling all over his hand. Douglas will feel how heat pools in his belly and then suddenly, without warning, his orgasm will be over him. He comes all over the sheets and his chest – warm sticky semen running down his skin – without touching himself once.  
  



End file.
